


Sherlollipops - Love Bites

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Befuddled John, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collapsingnebulae on tumblr said: The thought that if molly ever gave sherlock a hickey on his collarbone or something he would subtly gloat about it and purposely not wear a scarf and ask everyone what was different about him gives me life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> And I was inspired to write the following (one naughty word at the end, so T rated)

"It's a bit warm outside today, wouldn't you say, John?"

John gave Sherlock a confused look as they walked toward the entrance to St. Bart's, where Sherlock insisted he needed his friend's help with an experiment. What experiment, he wouldn't say. As for his most recent comment... "Sherlock, it's freezing out," he replied, tucking his gloved hands deeper into his coat pocket. "It's bloody January, not warm...at...all."

He fell silent, mouth gaping open as Sherlock - Sherlock Holmes, drama queen of all drama queens - casually flipped DOWN his coat collar and unwound his scarf from his neck, shoving it into a pocket. But that wasn't what held John speechless; no it was the sight of the large purple...hickey??? No, surely it was just a bruise? No, it was a hickey, it had to be a hickey! A hickey, on Sherlock's neck. That he was not-so-subtly making sure John saw.

Right before they went to the path lab at St. Bart's. The light dawned, and John slowly closed his mouth as he noted Sherlock's smirk. "So, you and Molly Hooper, then?" John said, trying to keep it as casual as he could. Even though it was too late to cover for his shocked reaction.

Sherlock nodded. "Yup," he replied, popping the p in that irritating way he had when feeling particularly cocky...ugh, no, wrong word, when feeling particularly pleased with himself, much better John, don't even go there!

And when they arrived at their destination, there was Molly Hooper, uncharacteristically wearing a high-necked blouse under an equally high-necked jumper. John watched as Sherlock approached her with a frown, stopping directly in front of her. She'd frozen at the sight of the two men, her welcoming grin devolving into an open-mouthed gape as she took in the sight of Sherlock's proudly bared neck. "Well, well, Dr. Hooper," he said as he casually fingered the material covering her throat. "What's this? One would think you had something to hide!"

John beat a hasty retreat as he belatedly realized Sherlock was about to snog Molly. In front of him. But as he exited the room, he heard Molly make a protest about hickeys being unprofessional, and Sherlock growling something that sounded very much like "don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks" and then he was gone, not quite running down the hall, shaking his head.

By the time he reached the lift, John was grinning; grabbing his mobile, he dialed Mary's number. "Hey, love, you'll never guess what just happened!"


End file.
